<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough love by damnit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757201">Tough love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit'>damnit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/YUDEBOIL/status/1366019558386012179/photo/1">this amazing art</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/YUDEBOIL/status/1366019558386012179/photo/1">this amazing art</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hot head of the cigarette presses against his scarred skin, forearms and voice trembling as he says "Thank you for your love." More gasps escape his mouth as the cigarette is pressing further into his skin.</p><p>With his head down he misses the sad look that passes Tadashi's face.</p><p>The cigarette is lifted now, heat lingering. It presses back into his skin, right next to where it just was. It's not as scorching hot, but it still burns. He lets out a content sigh and feels pressure and heat build in his pants.</p><p>The cigarette is taken away completely this time, replaced with a delicate touch of fingers against his abused skin. </p><p>He doesn't raise his head until a wet cloth is slowly wiped over his burns. Tadashi doesn't say a word as he places chaste kisses on the new additions, his gaze complex as he takes in the scar covered skin.</p><p>He smashes his hungry mouth against the other man's and topples him over, sitting atop of him, the stinging on his forearms only urging him on.</p><p>His feverish kisses are returned with hands sliding into his hair, tugging him further down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>